As technology advances, the number and variety of devices that are connected to communications networks are rapidly increasing. With the number and variety of devices increasing, the ability to determine which devices are connected to the network becomes important because machines that are unknown may have security vulnerabilities. These vulnerabilities may leave the network open to compromise or other risks. Understanding which devices are on a network can thus be useful for monitoring or securing the communication network in order to prevent unauthorized or rogue devices from accessing network resources.